User talk:SlitWeaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kota Istana Purba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 07:57, September 29, 2012 Good job There was still 161 marked locations that needed pages before you came. It was mostly I that was filling the gaps, sometimes with two full pages a day, now at least one/week. However, your job just reduced the remaining job a little. We should need your job to complete the JC2 locations, and now it can be done before 2013. Some info: *Pelaut Archipelago and Senjakala Islands are presumed finished in the case of marked locations. Only unmarked can be added there. *We will correct and add more on your pages, even if they are almost in the same class as mine, they need to be standardized with the other. But today it was a good job by you. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 15:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)) YACO I don't think we need an acronyme for the outposts, and definetely not a page for it. Even Communications Outposts are different from each other, without helipad or with helipad, without or with Minigun, and there are also special outposts like Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon and Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha. Copy-paste the text instead to a new blog post and it will be an idea. I can't delete the new page, that will the admins do. I know what type of pages that will be deleted here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 21:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC)) WOW I don't know where to begin but first I would like to say that I am also 16, and have a PS3 and play Just Cause 2 (duh), my PSN name is "humantorch1996". So far you have done a wonderful job on this wiki, especially since you have done so many edits in such a short amount of time, (about a week when writing this). I am going to help out on as much Just cause 2 stuff as possible on this wiki. Oh and before I forget hi. Middleton83 (talk) 20:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks bro! I'll try to add you when I get a chance. Glad to see someone my age as interested in something like this! Most people my age would just read something and move on rather than help it grow. I figured "hey, when I visit something I'd like to get help on anything I can, why don't I help make that more possible?" I'm also glad to see I've made the community a bit more actove, apparently it had grown "unactive" to a certain degree. Thanks for your help! That includes everyone who is helping! :D SlitWeaver (talk) 21:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC)SlitWeaver Sig blog In future if you wish to test your signature I suggest you just create a sandbox or have a "signature" heading on your userpage, or use four tildes (~~~~) on a page you are editing press Preview then just make sure to remove the tildes before you publish the edit. On another note, I think you should get yourself a User Image, makes it easier to distinguish you from anons and it looks cool :) [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 04:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome, thanks. Didn't even think to use "Preview" *facepalm* Question You are doing a good job, but could you take a break in creating pages for a while? Because we (mostly I) need to complete them so we not end up in a mess like in the early days of this wiki. It would be good if so, only some days or try to learn all standards we use on articles. I've seen that you are learning, but the articles need a good basic content and a image. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 14:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC)) Lego It's good to see that I'm not the only 16 year old that likes Lego, I believe it is quite a small number of Lego fans that are TFOL, i do know that there is massive AFOL community. Also what Lego do you collect? I collect City and Modular Buildings, and I am now going to start entering a variety of competitions for money to help fund my lego addiction. LOL Middleton83 (talk) 14:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I think everyone that plays Minecraft sometime played with Lego, or does it today. I don't know if you guys play MC (I play MC with Tekkit), but I can say I was really good at building with lego once, and now I am a good minecraft player. Minecraft and Lego...almost the same...ok the concept then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 22:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC)) : To Middleton83: Yes! All my friends think I'm really weird...but I don't care cause I'm having fun! :D I have a lot of old Star Wars stuff (worth some money, like my Lego Death Star II is worth $200+) and other various old things that have long since been discontinued. My grandparents have all of my parents old legos (which I call claims to when they die) and THOSE have gotta be worth something, their older than Earth. : To Saddex: True story, I play(ed) Minecraft with Tekkit A LOT and me and my friends hosted a server where we played with tons of people and there were no rules, we just had fun :) Then some asshole came along and we closed the server...but until then, yes very fun! And I definately think Minecraft will start to replace the Lego community to some degree because it's digital and everything is digital in this new age of technology. : Added (00:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC)): In fact, I'm about to clean up several thousand legos off my card table and the sirrounding floor area so I can "hack" the hell out of my old laptop, salvage parts, make TV from the screen, etc.! Should be fun to learn some new stuff! : User:SlitWeaver (talk) 00:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) : Yeh lots of people think I'm weird too, but I don't care Lego is my hobby. Also I was telling a friend of mine about an exclusive Lego tour for £1,300 he thought it was too much, but then once I explanied what happens like meeting the designers and stuff, and also only 75 people get to go on these tours each year, and I'm saving up for the 2014 tour as I have missed the 2013 sign up date. :( Middleton83 (talk) 08:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Dang man, that's $1694.16. I could never save up that much for legos, my computer-geek side...it's strong...strong enough to out-match my lego side at times...lol I have too many interests/hobbies damnit...curse myself! That'll be really freakin' awesome if you get to go in 2014! If you do end up going, you gotta let me know how it is! Sounds pretty amazing! :::I'm a little upset that I missed this huge event they held here in Austin, they just rented a HUGE building and poured like over a ton of legos into it for people to play with! I tried to convince some friends to go...lol they all blew me off entirely :P They'll never understand! XP And I didn't have a ride so I missed out D:> :::SlitWeaver (talk) 08:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::OMG That sounds so awesome, and I will tell you how it is, and I will be taking lots of pictures, it will be really good, oh and at the end you also get an exclusive model only avaliable at that tour and nowhere else, and you don't know what the model is till you get it. The tour is in Denmark anyway and it only lasts about 3 days or so, so it would be a bit of a waste flying from the US to Denmark for only a couple of days, whereas in the UK the flight time is about 1 hour. :::: Middleton83 (talk) 08:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well...I don't think it'd be a WASTE, but it'd require an extra investment (to say the least!) :P ::::: Hey, you ever play Diablo 2? Sup man i also love just cause 2 more than Just cause. do u use multiplayer?Wingedblader105 (talk) 20:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Winged Blader105 I don't have it on the PC at the moment, sorry broski. Sorry, but I need ask you to stop... Don't create all these location stubs, these pages will be totally pointless if it's no important info on them. Most of your East Tanah Raya pages were good, but now you have gone back to your early stage, with the creation of Lembah Genting Tinggi and Bukit Bura. I have added info on the first stubs you created, but it is getting tough now because of that these stubs are created faster than I have time to edit and add on them, so please...stop creating location stubs! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 15:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) About PMS Some people shortend the Panau Motorway/Highway System to PMS even before I joined the wiki. I think they're doing it purposely. GMRE (talk) 15:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : I see, well, should I bother to fix any instances of it I come across? Or just leave it as it is...? SlitWeaver 10:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::There's no rules about it, so do what you feel is right. GMRE (talk) 11:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Alrighty, will do! 11:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Number of edits I would have replied with a comment to the blog, but that feature didn't want to work for some reason. Your number of edits is not wrong. The green badge refers to the 2000'th edit that's been made on the wiki since the moment when the achievements were activated. That's why it says "lucky edit". GMRE (talk) 12:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You've probably experienced a glitch or something. It happened to me when I got blocked randomly for no reason and all of a sudden notifications of badges started popping up. Same as what GMRE said, the comments feature on your blog post doesn't seem to work for me. Maybe it's just a temporary glitch on the wiki or something. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Huh, well I could have sworn my page used to say I had more...oh well, guess being away a month, you'll forget a thing or two :P As for the blog comments not working, even I couldn't comment. so who knows. It'll probably fix itself or something, hopefully. :Thanks, SlitWeaver 14:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Low resolution pictures Pictures make a big difference to articles. Don't remove a picture when the resolution is too low. When you find a picture like that, report it on the articles talk page. Then someone can get a better screenshot to replace it and we won't end up having useless unused files. There's still some relatively low resolution pictures left (that were made by taking a screenshot from the usually low resolution video at the bottom of the page), but until they're replaced, a low resolution picture is often better than no picture. GMRE (talk) 16:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, did I remove a picture by accident? My bad! Thanks, SlitWeaver 03:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC)